


war.

by moransmoriarty



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, M/M, No Angst, Snow, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Snowballing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moransmoriarty/pseuds/moransmoriarty
Summary: it was war.





	war.

It was war, plain and simple.

War, between two sides of the same coin. Spread out within the boundaries of the known. There would be casualties, but that was the price of war.

 

“Where the fuck are you hiding?” Sebastian grumbled quietly, crouching as he came slowly alongside the flat.

 

The sky was a light grey, the ground covered in a layer of fluffy, cold white. Flurries of snow still fell from the sky, settling in his ginger hair. In his mitted hand was a snowball, ready to be thrown at a moments notice.

 

Without warning, a cascade of snow fell upon him, pinning him to the ground. A burst of laughter was heard from above, and with blurry eyes he looked to see two Jim’s on the roof, laughing merrily at him. The two Jim’s, which as his vision cleared, he recognised as Richard and Jim, high-fived.

 

“You two are assholes.” He muttered, but the smile that graced his face said otherwise as he sat up and brushed the snow off of him. Jim jumped down as placed a kiss to a rosy cheek, “But isn’t that why you love me, tiger?”


End file.
